powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Lee Scott (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE)
Jason Lee Scott is a character from the Power Rangers franchise. He was the first Red Ranger ever and co-leads With Tommy Oliver and Troy Burrows against the Armada In Fusion Wars.He also known as The Human Megazord, Human Ultrazord, Blacker Shade, Human Pyramidas, and Red Prime Megaforce Ranger. He also considered as the Greatest Ranger ever lived rivaling Tommy Oliver as he Is the only Ranger who can hold two different powers at the same time, and his heroic action By defeating King Mondo by himself. Character History Pre-Ranger Jason was the only child of late Atlas Scott and Cherry Scott. His parents died before he reach middle school so at some point he was very Introvert kid and he never think Positive, However a man changed his way of thinking after he met a Scout who told him way for live positively, never given up and always trust friends. He later leave Jason with his scarf. He never met him again after that, until the end of Fusion Wars, which its revealed he is the father of Troy Burrows. However he chase his interest in Martial arts by learning Brazilian Jujitsu, where he usually practiced in Ernie's Juice and Bar Youth center, in here he met his four friends, that later will become his fellow Ranger. ZORDON ERA Mighty Morphin Trilogy Power Rangers When Rita attacking Angel Grove, he was chosen by Zordon of the Eltar to become the first Power Rangers, He was chosen to be the leader. at first his Friends was declined the opportunity as they think the defense was D.O.D area, while Jason believed that they should accept it. When they were out they were attacked by Putties and pitted to use their Morpher. He become Red Ranger with the power of Tyrannosaurus. He led Power Rangers with courage and wise decision. Jason was very close to his fellow Ranger, he and Zack are the best friend which they always sparring whom is got better Martial arts, Brazillian Jujitsu or Hop-Ki-Do. He train Billy to become more healthy. He also occasionally flirted by both Kim and Trini so he would asked one of them to a date. However he never interested in a date but he always had some unresolved Rivalry of Athletic with Ian as he always tied with him in every race. He got a friendly rivalry with new kid, Tommy by clashing his Jujitsu and Karate. which he respected Tommy as formidable new Rivalry in form of Tommy. In the same the Green Ranger appeared to sided with Rita Repulsa and he can become Giant Ranger, he nearly defeat Rangers but Dragonzord emerge from the lake of Angel Grove. Holding Green Ranger to destroy the Megazord. He later abducted by Zordon to Duel him in Dark Dimension. which make he and his team cannot morph either. He finally escaped from the Dimension and Make his way to Green Ranger, Destroying his Darkness Sword, thus revert him to Tommy again, while he eventually joining the team, and he could access Human Megazord, Metallic Armor (as Titanus who gave them Dino flyers). In appearance of Titanus who sought his partner by giving Dreams for several Teenager in Angel Groove, He and Tommy met him to reveal why he come to Earth. they later gain a temporal help from him as he lend them the titan Slinger to them. and then All Rangers agreed that Ian Should have become the Titanus's Partner. and thats how he joins the team. at the peak of the Rangers duty Zack and Trini are selected to represent Angel Groove in World conference while Kim now try to enter Olympic Games representative USA in gymnast, so Adam and Aisha is chosen to replace Zack and Trini while Kim's replacement is yet to be determined. while eventually Kat, An Australian girl, is the one who become Kim's replacement. Jason still lead this team and he tend the new Rangers equally. They finally able to defeat all Rita's monsters, and faced Lokar, an Ultimate Evil Being which after Ultrazord rammed him, Jason leap to Lokar, Forming Human Ultrazord and Shoot him in the weak point using Ultimate Power Blaster. Thus sealing RIta in her dumpster again. the Rangers duty seems ended. Towever, Goldar took the Green Candle, the Candle to make Tommy evil, and created other Five, but failed to make the Red Candle, lit it and make the four Original Rangers and Tommy was stricken to death by weakened body and frightening illusion that appeared. So Jason and the remaining Ranger now had to face Goldar and his Putties, all the way through other dimension, after they defeat many Putties. Goldar challange Jason Into The Duel of Rebirth Universe, where everything except power draining candles cannot be destroyed or vanished. After a long battle against Goldar, Jason finally do what he must done, he tossed the candle in the moment where the Dimension Portal are to be closed, trapped him and Goldar into the Eternal Duel. Leaving all Rangers shocked and devoting to carry on Rangers' duty to saved him. Thunder Rangers/Aquitar Rangers After a few days Power Rangers held the Thunder Powers, Zordon told them that he found the new way to release Jason from Rebirth Dimension, however he need to set of Rangers team. Thus led Rocky to leading his own team. He freed from Rebirth Dimension after Dual powers creating a Bio Rhythm that enabling a distortion of the Portal. He return to Earth helping Thunder Rangers defeat their monster and protect Angel Grove of their own. = Battle of Angel Groove = He was the first Ranger who felt the Disturbance of the Grid when Master Vile challenge them to the battle of Angel Grove. He make the team to contact the D.O.D, the Thunder Rangers, and he giving up the Exodus Orders to Angel Grove's civilians. Along with other Red Rangers, he fought the general of the the family, Jason fought Goldar, Rocky fight Gorma the Magician and Aurico fight Rito Revolto. After they defeat them, he command all Rangers to forming their Respective Ultrazord and ramming Moon Palace by destroying it's shield and building thus fighting Master Vile, whom his powers are equal to 20 Rangers and two mentors. They finally kill Master Vile. after they Combining Ultimate Power Blaster and Power Cannon Which fueled using a Volatile Kaku Ball. Thus able To destroying Master Vile Forever. Eltarian Wars Trilogy In Between the event of The Battle of Angel Groove and Great Ranger Purge, he succeeded to become Scuba Diver, however He Cuts His Connection to The Morphin Grid So He Would More Serious for pursue His Dream. after he Learnt about The Great Ranger Purge and He Seen Zeo Rangers are Defending Earth now, He Supicious that who is them. He Took Mantle of Blacker Shade as he Often Fight Machine Empire Cogs Before Other Rangers Arrived. When Tommy Confronted Him by Himself in the Angel Groove Desert He Reveals Himself, after a Series of Chase of Cogs they Arrived to The Power Chamber, Updated Version Of Command Center. He Met Zeo Rangers and Kakure. He Later Was Given The Gold Ranger Power By Trey of Triforia As he Went to Aquitar To Heal His Wound. He Become Human Pyramidas. and With Kakure, Asissting Zeo Rangers To Defeat Machine Empire. He Later Defeat King Mondo Using Full Power of Gold Power Which Also temporary Evoked His Red Ranger Power, Making Machine Empire Lose Their Leader. and they GIving Him Bounty Dead or Alive. Around The Time of He become Human Pyramidas. He met a girl who works in Youth Center Called Emily, He began build a Relationship with Her and he Usually Save Her when She Were Attacked by Cogs. after Zeo Rangers Retrieve The First Power Rangers he Began to Rapidly lose His Stamina Quckly, Prone To non lethal hit and Finally always lose counciousnes after de-morph. Zordon Deduce that he Began to Deteriorating His Life Force as he Originally Use A BIo Rhythm power That must not used for long Period, However quadrupled with his Teammate is Returning, and He Use His Full Power To Kill King Mondo, His Deterioratng Process is Deadlier than Originally Predicted by Zordon. Trey Return to Earth but A Condition must be Fulfilled to Began Deprosessing of Biorhytm, Zeo, Aquitar And Power Teams must Get Worked Together Using Their All Zord to be Placed in Three Planets so they Can Blast Energy Source To Returning Their Respective Powers. In The Zeo FInal Battle Zeo Ranger and All Mighty Morphin Rangers able to drive Machine Empire to Return to Their own World, After Zordon informed That It Might Be the Begining of The New Great War. Power Rangers ,Thunder Rangers, and Aquitar Rangers Are Sieged in The Outer Space, While Zeo Rangers Are need To Stayed In Earth to Searching their Replacement On Earth. In Space He Appeared In Some Episode Regarding the Power Ranger Teams appear, He Also Appear in the Countdown To Destruction Alongaside Other Red Rangers originally Wanted to Save Zordon from Dark Spectre Body. However Zordon Order Them to Destroy His Tube Instead. He Appeared In Zordon Mourning. He also become The Last Character On-Screen mirorring his Last Appearance in Mighty Morphin Trilogy, where he Sat Down in Surf Spot after Conversation with Adelle. He said he waiting Emily For a Date. after Adelle Leaves for another Customers, Jason Took His power Coins and He Fliping His Coins, The Eyes of The Tyranosaurus are blinking but he not noticed it because Emily Called Him, then The Credits Rolls. End Of Power Trilogy Wild Force = Forever Red = After he read the Defeat of Orgs by Wild Rangers from a Newspaper his communicator beeping, he know what it is and he Gone to the NASADA after Tell Emily "it's a Reunion for Rednecks". When All Rangers ready to depart, Tommy halted it because One Man is Still missing. He Appeared late and he later co-leading the Veteran Red Rangers with Tommy. He later Team Up with Cole to take Down General Venjix. and Finally Helping Cole to Destroy Serpentera 2.0 along with All Red Zords. In Epilogue He Walks Away with Tommy apart from other Red Rangers and taking Tommy Zeonizers as Tommy need to do a Hiatus for Ranger Duty so he could worked on a project he worked with Anton Mercer in remote Island Near Pacific. Jason then Went to His Cousin Victor Lee to Had the Conversation regarding his intention to become Rangers, Victor still interested to the conversation, and telling him that he still wanted to become a Rangers, Jason then Placed The box in front of Victor. and he went home. Fusion Era Fusion Wars He alongaside other four Prime Megaforce Ranger confronted the Ultra Rangers and began cited how they are not real power rangers because they are lacking skills to defeat MOTW, while they can take and defeat them very quickly they then disapear via Skyship and taunting they need to be stronger if they want tobe a Power Rangers. When the Second MOTW Revived and try to attack the City Again. Both of Teams are Fighting in diffrent part of city because ther are Two monsters. Finally They were meet in very different Fashion. Prime Rangers Using their own Weapons, While Ultra Rangers using their counterpart forms. after the fight Ended. The Red Prime Megaforce Announce that the Ultra Rangers now are one of Power Rangers, however they won't lose their nerve down if they met again. after the Battle between Ultras And Primes against Damaras. Both team Losing Female Members and The Red Rangers are incapacitated as they trapped beneath in the Cave. after they powered down their own powers, Jason Revealed his Identity to Troy. Dino Charge Forms - First Form= As Red Ranger of the Power Rangers. he has a symbol located in his chest who looked like his power coins. Zords *Tyrannosaurus Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher *Blade Blaster *Power Sword *Tyrannosaurus Power Coin *Red Battlebikes - }} - Metallic Armor= When the Red Ranger fuse himself with the dino flyer, his Suit become Red Metallic Armor, the spandex-like now has a parts that looked like armor. In this form he can execute high speed martial arts moves with added metal-like impact. He can also reflect light and use the reflection as a volatile blast. also his blade blaster are correspondent to his color Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher *Enhanched Blade Blaster *Enhanched Power Sword *Dino Flyer - Human Megazord= as Human Megazord he can acces all other Power Rangers Weapon. his suit now uses Dragon Shield but his Power coins now had logo of all Dinosaurus because he absorb his other friends power. also his power morpher now turn Gold. he has a power compared to a megazord as he is megazord in human form. however he loses his This mode if he summon zords Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher *Blade Blaster *Power Blaster Set (Sword,Bow,Axe,Lance,Dagger) *Dragon Shield *Dragon Dagger *All Dinosaur Power Coin *Red Battlebikes - Human Ultrazord= Images.jpg like human Megazord he can acces all other Power Rangers Weapon. He Use his Metallic Armor to turn this and Dragon shield become his torso armor while Titan Skin become his lower body armor. his Power coins now had logo of all Dinosaurus because he absorb his other friends power. His Helmet now also drasticly changed as now he had more defined Design in it. also his power morpher now turn Gold. he has a power compared to an Ultrazord as he is Ultrazord in human form. nevertheles he loses his This mode if he summon zords Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher *Enhanced Blade Blaster *Super Power Blaster Set (Sword,Bow,Axe,Lance,Dagger) *Dragon Shield *Titan Skin *Dragon Dagger *Titan Slinger *All Dinosaur Power Coin *Dino Flyer - Human Pyramidas= As Human Pyramidas, He gain acces to use Pyramidas. Even his form is Red Ranger using Gold Ranger Armor, He ony can use Gold Ranger Powers. Zords *Pyramidas Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher *Gold Staff }} - Red Prime Megaforce Ranger= As Red Prime Megaforce Ranger of the Prime Megaforce Ranger. He and other Prime Megaforces ony able to use previous Rangers Weapon by acessing their key into legendary morpher. But their suit are Designed to be used in any Weappons of Any Rangers Zords *Red Skyship Arsenal *Legendary Morpher **Legendary Power Keys ***Previous Red Rangers Weapon *Prime Mega Blaster *Prime Mega Saber }} Personal Power Keys - Red Prime Megaforce Key= The Red Prime Megaforce Ranger Power Key is Jason's New personal Power Keys which allows him to morph into Prime Megaforce Red. As with the other Prime Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Prime Megaforce Rangers' Power Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. . }} Notes * His Birthday is 20 October 1972, Shared his Birthday With Tommy however He Is OLDER A YEAR * Even His Relationship with Tommy are considered as Leadership Rivalry, mirorring Their Multiple Ranger Form, However Jason Had Multiple Ranger Form in One power, Tommy Using many Different Powers * He can be Considered as the A Undercover Rangers as he Formed Prime Megaforce Team using other veteran rangers without Consent of their original Team Category:Ranger Category:Revisited Universe Category:Mighty Morphin Trilogy Category:Eltarian Wars Trilogy Category:End of Power Trilogy Category:Megaforce Trilogy Category:Battery Rush Trilogy Category:Leader Category:Prime Megaforce Category:Power Rangers (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE) Category:Zordon Era (PRREVISITED) Category:Fusion Era Category:The Fusion Wars (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE) Category:Mentors Category:Red Veteran Ranger Category:Professional Scuba Diver Category:Eltarian Apprenticeship Category:Ultrazord Master Category:High School Student Category:Male Category:Heroes